Never Leave You
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Zoro met Robin before? Robin met Zoro before? They made a promise on the same day as when Zoro made a promise to kuina. Robin disappeared and Kuina died the next day. Zoro and Robin met again in Alabasta.


Just another story that popped into my mind.

"I think I love you."

The raven haired girl who was reading under the sakura tree immediately looked at the green haired boy in front of her. She had simply continued reading although he had said that he needed to speak to her for a while. Right after he said that, he finally caught her attention. They were on Shimotsuki Village, Zoro's home town.

"Excuse me?" asked the 14-year-old raven haired girl, Robin.

"I think I love you." repeated the 5-year-old green haired boy, Zoro.(A/N: Zoro is way too young to know about love, but just imagine that he knows a lot about love. This IS fanfiction after all.)

"Maybe you should grow up first before talking about 'love'."

"I know I'm way too young for love, so let's make a promise. When you and I grow up, we will be more than friends. Promise?"

Robin hesitated. She admits, she loves him too. So, why not?

She smiles. "Promise."

He smiles too and left to train. Later that night, he made a promise to Kuina, that one day either one of them would be the world's greatest swordsman or swordswoman. But, the next morning, Kuina fell down the stairs and died from a broken neck and Robin was nowhere to be found. Zoro could not believe it. Both women had left right after their promise. He trained hard. He wanted to fulfill his promises. "I'll never leave you." he said to nobody in particular.

XXXX Years Later XXXX

She saw him. He had grown since then. **Does he still remember our promise?** she thought. She still loves him after all those years. She wondered if Zoro still love her. She hopes that he still does.

XXXX At Alabasta, In Underground tomb XXXX

How dare he! How dare that damn Crocodile stab her in her chest! With much effort and ignoring the pain, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. The poneglyph in the tomb wasn't what she was looking for. While she was talking to the king, Cobra, Luffy was fighting Crocodile. After Luffy defeated Crocodile, she passed the antidote for the poison in Luffy's body to Cobra, asking him to let Luffy drink it or he will die from the poison. Luffy stood up, grabbed Cobra and ran out of the collapsing tomb. He did not notice Robin, who had lost consciousness due to the loss of blood from her wound. Outside, the crew was waiting for Luffy. When Luffy emerged from the tomb with Cobra in his arms, the whole crew cheered for joy. Well, actually, all but one. Zoro looked down into the secret staircase, looking for something, or rather, someone. He could have sworn that he saw Robin AKA Miss All Sunday at that time go into the tomb with Cobra.

"Luffy, is there someone else down there?"

"Huh? No, why?"

Zoro did not reply. He wanted to make sure. He still loves her and has not forgotten their promise. He dashed into the tomb, looking for the one person on his mind. He had to hurry, the tomb was collapsing. She will be buried if he doesn't hurry. Finally, he locates her unconscious figure against the wall. He scoops her into his arms, carrying her in bridal style. He frowned at the wound in her chest.

"I'll never leave you." he whispers into her ear.

The crew stared into the tomb, looking anxiously for Zoro. Suddenly, they saw him jump out with someone in his arms. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oi, Chopper! Come here! You have a wounded patient!" Zoro called for Chopper while laying Robin's body on the ground.

"Why the hell did you save the enemy?" the crew shouted at Zoro, some out of fear, the rest out of anger.

"Oh no! What happened to her? She is fatally wounded and she had lost a lot of blood!" Chopper cried.

"Chopper, don't heal her! She's the enemy! She'll kill us once she wakes up!" Usopp stuttered.

"Enemy or not, it is still my duty as a doctor to heal the injured!" Chopper shouted at Usopp while healing Robin. Zoro looked over Chopper's shoulder.

"Can you heal her? Can she be saved?" he asked, worried and concerned.

Everyone stared at him with their jaws on the ground, shocked at what he had said.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro, you- Never mind, it's nothing." The crew said.

"Don't worry, Zoro. I can heal her. She can be saved." Chopper said to Zoro.

"That's a relief." Zoro said.

"Yeah." (Chopper said this.)

"We're leaving, guys! We'll see you again one day, Vivi. Goodbye!" (Nami said this.)

"Goodbye!" (Vivi said this.)

Everyone ran to the Going Merry Go and in a few minutes, they set sail for the next island. Zoro carried Robin to the infirmary and laid her on the bed, putting the blanket over her before leaving the room and going onto the deck.

Robin will wake up in the next chapter! (I'm so sorry for this crappy chapter!)


End file.
